


Bake my way to you.

by skyblue993



Series: Jonnor oneshots [56]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Baker!Connor, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Fluff, I'm a bit late but whatever LOL, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Shy!Connor, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: It's true what the say; The way to a man's heart is through his stomach.





	Bake my way to you.

Connor Stevens wasn't exactly pining after Jude Jacob since freshman year. Pining requires the minimum knowledge from _both sides_ of each other's existence but, since Jude Jacob probably wasn't even aware of the yearning boy's eyes, standing behind the counter at Moonlight's, every single time Jude showed up with his charming and completely oblivious smile of his and asked for-- "Cinnamon cappuccino."

Yeah, _that._

There's a quite satisfied smile spreading across Jude's face as soon as words rise up Connor's throat. Jude leans with his elbows against the counter, staring intently at the rosy blush gradually taking over Connor's face.

"You know my order." Jude's voice sounds almost accusatory at first, but going by the soft smile playing over the edges of his mouth, it's just probably Connor's mind conjuring the insane thought.

"Well, you're a regular.” Connor tries to retaliate, without making too much of an effort to hide the embarrassed pitch in his voice, “I know most of our regulars' orders." With each word slipping from his mouth, it just increases the urge to slap himself in the face. What the fuck? He's pining-- okay, _observing_ Jude from afar, since as long as he can remember and now that he's finally seized the chance to make an impact on him, he basically tells Jude that he's just an ordinary boy, just like everyone else.

Jude's still smiling although It doesn't take a genius to notice that, this time, is visibly more strained. He pays for his order and takes the cup in his hands.

"Be careful. It's hot." Connor tells him quietly, eyeing briefly the way his long fingers wrap around the cup. Jude turns around to look at Connor in return and for a moment, he's all Connor can see through the waves of people coming in and out of the coffee shop. Connor's eyes are drawn to the corner of his mouth slightly twitching upwards as he's refraining a smile to come out, words slowly spilling down his mouth painfully slow, but _again;_ It's just Connor's mind playing tricks with him. "Thank you."

"You are welcome."

It's just a brief exchange of words but leaves Connor a grinning trainwreck for the rest of the day.

 

Jude's quite loyal. Once, Connor has dared to recommend the brand new Cinnamon almond milk macchiato and found himself staring, completely mesmerized at the way his nose scrunched up in a disdained frown. “Nah, thanks. My Cinnamon cappuccino is quite territorial.” then he _fucking winked_ before walking away with his cappuccino and Connor's brain, well, kind of short circuited. Not a single day has gone by without tasting Connor's delightful Cinnamon cappuccino and much to Connor's glee, just recently he's coming by more often, even in the later afternoon, right after classes.

"Hey, there."

Connor's already smiling as he pours foam into some dude's cappuccino. It's probably Connor's mind messing with him but it looks like Jude's grin has grown wider since their eyes met.

"Hi." Connor exhales, clearing his throat in a weak attempt to swallow his freaking _shiness._ He mouths, "Wait a sec." to Jude before handing a small cupcake box to a tall, wealthy-looking man who pulls his Gucci wallet out of the pocket of his slacks and hands his credit card to Connor. As soon as the payment it's gone successfully, said man takes his box from Connor's hands and walks out of the small coffee shop on steady steps and judgemental look. Jude turns around to make sure the man is out of sight before turning back to Connor, letting out a small chuckle from his throat, "Some people actually pay for a cupcake with credit cards? Seriously?"

"Yeah." Connor smiles, nervously tapping his finger on the counter. The gesture doesn't go unnoticed by Jude, whose face crunches up in a quizzical frown. There's an awkward moment of silence before Jude finally decides to put end to this agony, he eyes some cupcakes into the display case and says with a famished edge in his voice, "Wow, those look delicious."

"Heaven in one bite." Connor corrects him gently.

"What?"

"It's, um, the description. I think it really nails the whole concept.”

"Looks like it's the truth." Jude agrees, pointing at the further one in the case, "Can I get one of the Oreos ones?"

"Sure." Connor's about to reach for one when Jude, whose hungry gaze is still wandering over the variety of cakes, asks him, "Oh my-- are those _macarons_?"

Connor gives an affirmative nod of his head, "Yeah, kind of.. I mean, are definitely not the original from France but I guess they're worth the try.”

Jude's awed eyes flicker back to Connor's, "I want one, _sir._ "

Connor absolutely doesn't blush, it's just suddenly hot in the room.

"S-sure."

"I've always wanted to taste the original macarons, y' know?"

"You're supposed to fly over to France to actually do that.." Connor tells him as he reaches for a pistachio and a red velvet macaron, gently putting them into a napkin.

“Who knows.. maybe I will, someday." Jude winks at him, causing Connor's heart to race in his chest.

"Are you willing to endure that long-haul flight?"

The smirk on Jude's face is back as he shrugs coolly, "Well, _I would_ if someone was willing to give me some company.."

Connor makes a humming sound from his throat, deciding to seize the ball bouncing in his court.

"A _special_ someone?"

Connor swears Jude's cheeks are turning pink as he breathes out, "Well yeah, of course. I got height fright so, whoever was willing to come with me has to hold my hand through the whole flight. It's not an easy task for anyone."

"Valentine's day is just around the corner, you should totally book already."

Connor's heart and mind scream at unison _'Or not.'_ Well, that _unless_ there's Connor's name printed on a ticket.

Jude grimaces as he tells Connor, "I should convince _this_ boy to hold my hand through the whole flight, first." Jude trails off on a small sigh before flickering his gaze down to the watch he's wearing. "Shit, Taylor is waiting for me, gotta go! Anyway, thanks!" He gestures to pay for the purchase but Connor shakes his head, a soft smile quirking up his lips.

"It's on the house."

Jude's smile is more than a payment. (He will pay for those himself before having to endure a lecture from his manager but it's still worth it.)

 

Connor has the perfect idea in order to conquer Jude's heart in time for Valentine's day. He got to stay up two nights in a row, working on the cake but damn, the result really pays off all the sweat he's shed or the tears of frustration prickling at the corner of his eyes whenever the damn mini Tour Effeil wouldn't just stay upright but in the end, he managed to shape it into something that didn't resemble a penis.

_Hey, it's the thought that counts after all!_

"Hello." Jude's right on time as any other morning, grinning wide when Connor turns around with a mug of steamy Cinnamon cappuccino in his hands.

"Ugh, my hero." Jude moans, his eyelashes fanning against his cheeks as he takes a small sip.

Connor's cheeks turn pink, his breath short in his throat as he spots the pink box under the counter. He gives a long intake of breath as to gather some courage and then, he finally pulls the box out beneath Jude's curious eyes. Jude puts the mug down, eyeing the box right before his eyes. "What's this?"

"A box?"

Jude makes a _duh_ sound from his throat, grazing his finger over the outline of the box, his eyes wide in expectation as he's waiting for Connor to give him permission to open it.

"You can." Connor gulps, cracking a weak smile in return. "You can open the box. Y-you're supposed to. It's for you."

"You made this?" Jude asks him, sounding at loss of words for the first time ever. "F-for me?"

"Yeah. I made the box. N-No, I made the cake-- Shit! you weren't supposed to know that before opening the box!"

Jude laughs, like, honestly starts giggling out loud. His eyes bright and so freaking exhilarated that takes Connor's breath away as he shakes his head and tells Connor with voice full of wonderment. "You are the cutest, Connor Stevens."

_Wait, what?_

"How do you know my name?"

"All I had to do was reading on your badge."

Shit, Jude's right. His name is written right on the badge. But what about his surname? Jude must have read the confused frown on his face because the next thing he says is an answer to Connor's unspoken question, "I actually asked someone when you weren't on shift."

"Why would you do that?" Connor is not meant to sound rude; he's just genuinely confused. Luckily Jude doesn't seem to read much into the edgy pitch in his voice, still mesmerized by the box on the counter. Finally, he seems to snap back from the moment of daze and admits, voice more bashful than Connor's ever heard coming from him, “I wanted to know everything about the boy I like."

Whoah. Everyone stop. What the? _"The boy I like?"_ Jude likes him? The boy that Connor's been pining over since the longest time actually likes him back? So when he told Connor about the boy he would have to convince to hold his hand throughout a flight to France is actually Connor? Connor's mind spins with the brand new piece of information, thinking for a brief moment about the writing on the cake which, dear God, _it's on point_! God, if Jude weren't here, in front of him, he'd probably high-five himself.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

Connor shakes his head, giving a small laugh of incredulity as he explains to Jude, voice small and almost trembling, "Can we sit down?"

"Sure.. but you're on shift, right now."

Connor throws a brief look at the clock hanging on the wall. "I'm actually taking my break."

"Right now?" Jude asks with a small smile on his lips.

"Right now."

 

They're sitting next to each other in an intimate booth of the coffee shop, the box still completely untouched on the table.

"You should open it," Connor suggests him, feeling nervous all of a sudden at the thought of Jude's not liking his cake but when the fear's about to rot him from the inside, Jude's bright laughter sound like music to his ear, causing all the nervousness to dissipate as soon as he opens the box and the cake's finally revealed.

"Oh my God, Connor. Seriously? This is the most adorable thing ever!" 

Connor's completely unable to hold back the loud sigh of relief escaping his lips, starting to say with trembling voice, "I'm glad you like this. I.. I actually put all my best baking skills in this cake in order to make that tower staying upright but--"

A pair of soft, stranger lips cut off whatever venting was bursting out of Connor's throat through a vomit of words.

"It's literally the best Valentine's day gift I could have wished for." Jude exhales through a soft breath against his lips, brushing his fingers through Connor's hair like in every one of his fantasies he's been making about Jude. Connor's completely incapacitated to say anything more, his heart's pounding so erratically in his chest that it might explode. He decides to kiss Jude to within an inch of his life in return. After all, Jude doesn't need to hear anything more than the sweet promise he's already written with blue frosting on top of the vanilla flavored cake which simply says,  _I'd hold your hand._

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated :)
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skyblue993)


End file.
